


It's Coming Down

by GuyOfShy



Series: Time Beyond a Price [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Heavy on the innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Chloe! Shut up!” Max harshly whispered. “We’re in a public place and you’re yelling all about our sex life!”</p><p>“There isn’t a sex life yet because we haven’t had any! And that’s what I’m trying to change, so sorry for trying to up our relationship status.”</p><p>A back-and-forth conversation about approaching the next level of their relationship. No actual smut here, to Chloe’s dissatisfaction. Just a lot of teasing about it, to Max’s own. Rated M because of constant innuendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really like using part of the text for the summary, but I seriously could not think of a good one for this.

Max sighed, and tipped the umbrella back over her head, shielding herself from the barrage of raindrops crashing down around her and sliding next to her blue-haired buddy.

“Chloe, you could really do a better job of keeping the umbrella over me.”

“Woah missy, you wanna hold it?”

Chloe tilted the top over on Max and launched a waterfall of water onto her head, wearing a wild grin as she pranked her girlfriend.

Max squealed her name and bumped her away, snatching the umbrella from from her hands and giggling as Chloe’s clothes soaked instantly in the downpour.

She silently took her place back under Max’s domain, trying a glare even though she couldn’t resist her smirk.

“And you think you’re so fuckin’ cool, huh?” 

“I could say the same to you! Why’d you do that Chloe, now we’re both drenched.”

“I thought it would be funny.”

“And was it worth it?”

“Hell yeah. Hearing that little squeal from you was way more than I was hoping for. I would rewind that if I could.”

“Shut up Chloe! I could rewind that entire scenario if I wanted.”

“C’mon Max, you threaten me with that every time. I thought it was cute! Just let me adore you!” She whined as she yanked Max closer in a hug.

“You can adore me, just not by getting me wet like that.”

“That’s goal number one, trust me.”

Max sighed, unimpressed with Chloe’s agenda for their relationship.

“So, where should we go to take refuge from this soon-to-be storm?”

“How about we hang out at Two Whales until it blows over? Only a couple blocks away.”

“Oh that sounds great. I’m _so_ hungry right now.”

“I know somewhere, or someone, that you could go to eat out.”

Max blushed and looked away, muttering, “Yeah, that sounds real appetizing.”

“I aim to please.”

“Then please, aim a little higher.”

“You act like we’re never going to have sex Max. Sooner or later I’ll convince you to let me take you on a private pleasure cruise with me.”

“It’s not happening anytime soon Chloe.”

“But why not Max? There’s nothing to be scared of! I want to-”

“I get that you want to, and I do understand how you feel, trust me,” Max said as she offered a lingering glance, “but mentally I don’t think I’m ready.”

They were approaching the diner. The pair of neon whales on the sign above glowed faintly through the heavy mist and they rushed across the street to their seafood sanctuary. Once they climbed up the steps and stepped inside, Chloe bumped Max with her elbow.

“Maybe once we fill up you’ll change your mind. You’re just hungry is all.”

“We’ll just have to see about that.”

Chloe flashed a fiendish grin, about to retaliate, but turned away when she noticed someone approaching them in the entrance.

Joyce sauntered up to the two, inquiring as to how they had become so soaked when they had an umbrella out. Chloe grinned again but Max jabbed her with her elbow before she could blurt her coquettish answer.

“We were messing around and we dropped it, no big deal.”

“Well, would one of you care to explain this?” She asked, gesturing to their entwined fingers.

“As a matter of fact, I would. Mom, Max is my new girlfriend and we’re totally getting married soon.”

Joyce’s expression remained neutral as she turned to Max to hear her side of the story, hoping hers would be more detailed but she faltered as she tried to come up with a satisfactory explanation.

“Basically,” she mumbled instead and agreed with her girlfriend. She couldn’t lie; she was a little afraid that Joyce might disagree and some argument would flare up between her and Chloe, but she didn’t seem fazed at all.

Joyce smiled her serene, understanding smile though, and her apparent approval of Max’s relationship with Chloe allowed her body to relax.

“Whenever I said it was nice that you two were getting along, I didn’t expect this, I’ll be honest. I think it’s good. You two know each other well, and as long as you take care of each other, well, you have my word of approval. Just remember that you two getting married isn’t legal yet.”

“Yeah, _yet_ ,” Chloe responded. “And we’re gonna be the first couple standing in line.”

“Speaking of the line, you’re holding it up,” Joyce said as she began to walk to the counter. “Let me take care of some of these folks and I’ll be with you two soon. Don’t want you to starve before your big day comes around.”

Max smiled and followed Chloe as she led her to their booth, thankful for Joyce’s infinite understanding, and she collapsed into it under her watered-down clothes.

“Think about it Max, we could be the first lesbian couple to get married. We could make history!”

“I’ve made it too many times already... I’m just glad Joyce will allow it.”

“She’s always liked you anyway. And so have I. One day it’s gonna happen Max.”

“And what do we do until then?”

“Other than kick ass?” Chloe huddled her legs up into her seat. “The first two things that come to mind are making out and taking cool photos.”

“That’s all I could ever dream of,” Max wistfully replied.

“Looks like I’m able to dream a bit bigger than you then,” Chloe simpered with a smirk.

“We can save that until after our wedding day,” Max quietly said in the hopes of containing the warm blush that arrived on her cheeks.

“Or, until later tonight.”

And her blush erupted. Chloe grinned as Max squirmed in her shame and propped her head in her hands as she leaned forward.

“See? You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“And you don’t get embarrassed by anything."

“You leave me speechless a lot. You say a lot of unbelievably kind things that really get my feels flowing, among other things.”

Max was about to offer another rebuttal but bit her tongue when she noticed Joyce returning, coming by with her pen and pad of paper.

“Just for you two, today I’ll offer you a special, that I know you two love. Bacon omelette or Belgian waffle?”

Chloe raised a hand and directed it at Max. “I’ll take whatever she gets. I leave the choice in your ever-capable hands, Master Max.” She bowed in her seat, stretching her arms out toward her.

“I’ve got the weight of the world on my shoulders now… It’s a tough call. Surprise me Joyce.”

“Alright then. You two don’t get too comfortable with each other now while I fix your food.”

“It’s not like that mom!” Chloe called after her. “Not yet, at least. Max, what do I have to do to get you in bed with me?”

Max sighed, “You’d have to give me some more time to mentally prepare myself.”

“And physically.”

“Right. You would have to promise: A, to go easy on me, and B, that you won’t make fun of me.”

“The only thing I’ll be making is out with you. Now that I can do.”

“Then let that be enough until I’m ready, okay?”

“Alright, you just keep taking your time…”

“I absolutely could,” Max said, outstretching her hand.

Suddenly Chloe took it in her own and gasped, a grin lighting up her face.

“That’s it Max!”

“What is?”

“Right after we finish eating, we’re speeding back to my place, lights off, clothes off, and while adhering to your conditions, having amazing sex. And if you don’t like it quite yet and don’t ever wanna talk to me about it again, you can just rewind like it never happened.”

“Props for the plan, but that’s just the thing Chloe. For me it did happen. Just because I can rewind and erase other people’s memories and feelings doesn’t mean I can change my own.”

“Damn… Well, stop being such a pussy Max so I can get a hold of yours!”

“Chloe! Shut up!” Max harshly whispered. “We’re in a public place and you’re yelling all about our sex life!”

“There _isn’t_ a sex life yet because we haven’t had any! And that’s what I’m trying to change, so sorry for trying to up our relationship status.”

“We’re going to be getting married Chloe, remember? The status of having a sex life doesn’t even compare to that.”

“I’m beginning to wonder which’ll come first.”

Max leaned on her elbows, casting a confident gaze across the table.

“I’ll tell you what. If we haven’t had sex before they day we get married, I am all yours for the rest of that night.”

“I’ll gladly take you up on that offer. It’s a win-win situation for me.”

“Just try to be a little patient with me Chloe. I’m not as outgoing as you.”

Chloe sighed. “I know Max. Sorry, I just like giving you a hard time. And fun time.”

“How about we take a break for food time?” She asked, noticing Joyce sauntering up smiling and carrying their food. She slid it down in front of them and departed, leaving them to figure out how to split the meal.

“So,” Chloe began, “you wanna pay for this, right? I uh, don’t have any money on me.”

“Aren’t you the one who suggested buying something to eat?”

“You usually pay anyway, so I just assumed. Sorry.”

Max sighed and pulled her plate closer. “I’ll pay if you agree to quit pestering me for now. We’ll talk after we eat.”

“Then I can finally go on to eating y-”

“Chloe. Shut up now, please, before I make you eat your words and ruin this evening for us both.”

“I’d love it if you did,” she said as she took a big chomp of her omelette, flashing another triumphant grin Max’s way.

**Author's Note:**

> Snip snap with the grizzity grap!
> 
> I may or may not have listened to all of Attitude City by Ninja Sex Party to help channel the one-liners needed to write this. If you have no idea who or what that is, well, you can assume and assume correctly (should check it out though).
> 
> Well, this was a lot of fun to write! I got the idea after my friend played Episode Three and we constantly turning Max and Chloe’s remarks into innuendos about each other. After enough of them my mind wandered here. Unfortunately for her, Episode Four is on the way, and we all know what happens at the start of Four...
> 
> So. I hope I did well, hope I was able to keep a good flow going in this conversation, blah blah blah, if you think of any suggestions or improvements to make a comment would be appreciated.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone! I’m sure that Max and Chloe would be busy unwrapping each other instead of presents.


End file.
